Archivo:Equestrian figure, Inland Niger Delta Style, Inland Niger Delta region, Mali, 13th-15th century, Ceramic-70.jpg
|self_made= }} Desde la década de 1940, figuras de cerámica baja temperatura y fragmentos de este tipo han sido descubiertos en varios lugares en todo el interior del Delta del Níger región, un área que una vez que se había desarrollado altamente los centros urbanos. Estas obras se encuentran entre las primeras formas conocidas de arte que sobreviven en el África subsahariana. Los fabricantes eran de los diversos pueblos de la región, pero no se sabe si eran hombres o mujeres. Usando una mezcla de arcilla gruesa y añadió grog (fragmentos triturados de ollas), los alfareros modelan las figuras a mano. Algunos se modelaron en partes separadas y encajadas. La mayoría de los ejemplos que se conservan son sólidos, pero algunos son huecos y construido con bobinas de arcilla. Las superficies se pulen y se cubre con un engobe rojo (arcilla de lavado). Estos trabajos masivos se encuentran entre los más grandes conocidas figuras de terracota creadas por alfareros subsaharianos africanos. En el siglo 15 o 16, los eventos ambientales y políticos hizo que los centros urbanos de la región del Delta al ser abandonado, y la tradición del arte no sobrevivieron. La investigación, incluyendo las tradiciones orales locales, indica que todos los grupos étnicos en la región del Delta utiliza estas cifras. La más antigua referencia conocida por escrito que les ocurre en una carta de 1447. En ella, un comerciante italiano visitando comentó que las cifras se mantuvieron en los santuarios y venerada como la representación de los ancestros deificados de los gobernantes fundadores famosos de la región. El vestido elaborado de las cifras sugiere uniforme militar ceremonial, y que pueden representar los guerreros que alguna vez fueron aliados del maliense Keita emperador Sundjata (c. 1210-c. 1260). Sobre la base de comparaciones estilísticas con cifras similares, estos trabajos pueden ser tentativamente fechado entre los siglos 13 y 15. Since the 1940s, low-fired ceramic figures and fragments such as this have been unearthed at various sites throughout the Inland Niger Delta region, an area that once had highly developed urban centers. These works are among the earliest known surviving art forms in sub-Saharan Africa. The makers were from the various peoples in the region, but it is not known whether they were men or women. Using a mixture of coarse clay and added grog (crushed pot sherds), the potters modeled the figures by hand. Some were modeled in separate parts and fitted together. Most surviving examples are solid, but a few are hollow and built with clay coils. Surfaces are polished and covered with a red slip (clay wash). These massive works are among the largest known terracotta figures created by sub-Saharan African potters. By the 15th or 16th century, environmental and political events caused the urban centers of the Delta region to be abandoned, and the art tradition did not survive. Research, including local oral traditions, indicates that all ethnic groups in the Delta region used these figures. The earliest known written reference to them occurs in a letter of 1447. In it, a visiting Italian merchant remarked that the figures were kept in sanctuaries and venerated as representing the deified ancestors of famous founding rulers of the region. The elaborate dress of the figures suggests ceremonial military attire, and they may represent warriors who were once allies of the Malian emperor Sundjata Keita (c. 1210-c. 1260). Based on stylistic comparisons with similar figures, these works can be tentatively dated to between the 13th and 15th centuries. Categoría:Museo Nacional de Arte Africano (Washington) Categoría:Cerámica Africana Categoría:Malí